


We Saved Me

by KelseyKawaii



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, American Horror Story References, Author, Big Gay Love Story, Bottom Michael, Gay, Gay Love, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Junjou Romantica - Freeform, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Novelist, Protective Boyfriend, Protective Michael, True Love, Writer, serious junjou romantica vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyKawaii/pseuds/KelseyKawaii
Summary: AU where Michael Langdon is saved by a famous novelist/actor named Jacob Jones. As Jacob attempts to give Michael the normal life he always deserved, they encounter many dangerous and unexpected bumps in the road. Though one thing is for certain – Jacob is not willing to ever let Michael go. Heavy Junjou Romantica vibes because I love.





	1. The Novelist

Jacob Jones|| Author of many famous novels, winner of many prestigious writing awards. 

“When the time comes, you will know it.” Those are the words my mother always spoke to me, before she died. For the longest time, I didn’t think I would ever know what she was talking about. 

“And the winner is – Jacob Jones!” 

Applause, applause. I’ve heard that so many times. Of course, I’ve won. I’m Jacob Jones. As I step up towards the stage to collect yet another award for my latest novel, ‘Lost in Time’, I really, truly do feel lost in time. Like time is standing still. The same, dull and boring day on repeat. Don’t get me wrong, it’s not like I don’t appreciate every, single award. My fans vote super hard for me to win these awards. I’m more than aware of that. I love them – but is that enough? I fake a cheesy, flashy smile, clutching the trophy in my sweaty palms. I open my mouth to speak, the smile still evident on my ‘handsome’ features. 

“Thank you to all my lovely fans! Without you, it would be only a dream for me to win this award, which most novelists can only dream to be nominated for. I appreciate you all from the bottom of my heart. I love you!” 

Screams as I return to my seat. Flashing lights from the cameras, greedy hands attempting to grab at my suit just for the sake of saying “I touched Jacob Jones.” All these things surround me. Almost every day I reach a new goal. Many people admire me. Many people are always surrounding me, showering me with love, affection and attention. So why, oh why - 

Do I feel so alone? 

“Mr. Jones?” I hear someone call. I turn in my seat to see my manager, Axel, standing behind me with a wide grin on his face. I stand, allowing him to pat my shoulder gently and congratulate me, to which I respond; “It would be impossible without you.” He shoots me a modest smile, shaking his head, a nervous chuckle emitting his lips. He informs me that the after-party will be held in a nearby hall. I tell him I won’t be attending, as usual. He scolds me. I tell him there’s no way I’ll be attending. He scolds me some more. The same, old routine. 

He reminds me that it’s my job to attend such things. I remind him that my job is to write novels, not to attend parties. He informs me that it is part of the job. I decline once more. He lets out a frustrated sigh. I’ve seen this so many times. As he rubs his temples, he looks at me with pleading eyes – and I know that I have to agree to attend. A sigh leaves my lips. 

“fine.” 

He looks at me with a look of relief on his face. That same old look. It feels like Deja-vu. As the award ceremony comes to a close, and I have received all the best awards, we head in my flashy, red sportscar to the after-party. Axel drives with my blessing. He’s the only one other than myself allowed to drive my car. We arrive. I shake hands with my fellow authors, who are jealous and seething. This is why I hate going to these after parties. They hate me. All of them. 

I stay for two hours, not even having one, single alcoholic beverage. What’s the point? I prepare to leave, Axel on my tail begging me not to leave yet – while I continue walking and ignore him. He lets out an annoyed, half-scream as I slam the door in his face, leaving him behind with all the seething authors. 

“They can stay and seethe” I mumble to myself “I’m going home.” 

Alone. As I walk through the parking lot, I stop by the garbage bins to light up a cigarette, skinny fingers reaching into my suit pocket, retrieving my packet of cigarettes. I fumble to take one out, placing the packet back into my pocket. As I light up my cigarette, I hear movement beside me, and a sad sniff. I inhale some smoke, turning my whole body in the direction of the noise. 

And there he was. 

Covered in mud, from head to toe. His blonde curls filthy. Dirt under his nails as a shaky hand reaches out to me, begging for mercy. I frown deeply, taking one step towards him as I exhale the smoke. He looks scared, as if I might hurt him. When I don’t utter a word, he coils up into himself, soft whimpers escaping his throat. 

“It’s okay” I reassure him “I won’t hurt you.” 

His soft, blue eyes look up at me, tears welling in them. I find myself fascinated by him, reaching a hand out and softly ruffling his hair. He’s shaking, he’s terrified of me. I’m not sure what to say, or do, to make him feel better. I ask him does he have a home, he shakes his head, curls bouncing. He looks to be about seventeen. I throw my cigarette onto the ground, and he jumps. I stomp it out gently, holding out a hand for him to take. 

“Come with me. I’ll take you home.” 

He raises a brow at me, tears streaming down his cheeks, confusion in his gorgeous, blue eyes. 

“Don’t be so scared. I promise I won’t hurt you, young man. Take my hand. I have a car nearby, and I’ll take you home. We can get some pizza and you can sleep in a warm, cozy bed.” 

He takes my hand, gripping onto it immediately, as if the thoughts that he could have that are worth more than his life. I pull him to his feet. Somehow, I trust him, and I lead him to my car, opening the door for him. He hesitantly gets in, and as soon as I hop in the driver's seat, he looks at me with quivering eyes. 

“N-name. What’s y-your name?” 

“Jacob Jones. What’s your name?” 

“M-Michael. Langdon. Michael L-Langdon.” 

“Michael Langdon...” I repeat, starting up the car and driving to get us a pizza at a nearby takeaway. His eyes switch between me and the road as we drive along, and he looks very surprised when we stop at the takeaway. I tell him to stay put, and he does. He’s still there when I return, licking his lips at the scent of the food I have ordered for us. We arrived at my condo eight minutes later, and he is shocked to see the size of my home. Five bedrooms for one lonely person. He doesn’t utter a single word, but his eyes tell me everything he wants to say. 

We sit on the couch, eating pizza until he yawns. I bring him upstairs and allow him to use my bath. He quickly washes himself and then changes into a pair of my boxer shorts and a t-shirt I own that is way too big for him – and I can’t help but think he looks adorable. I set up the room next to mine for him, and he hops under the covers, watching as I pull the covers over him and pat his head. He smiles – for the first time that night, and I find myself smiling too – this time, for real. 

“Goodnight, Michael” I whisper, ruffling his wet curls before turning to walk away. Yet I feel his hand grip the back of my tux. 

“Stay” he mumbles, snuggling down under the covers. I smile again, letting out a soft chuckle, and grab a decorative armchair from the corner of the room, sitting and watching him. His eyes close, his breathing softens, and within seconds, he’s comfortably sleeping. 

I watch him for a while longer, hoping he doesn’t wake up from a nightmare. I want to protect him at all costs, as I watch him innocently sleep. He trusted me enough to fall asleep in my presence – he was already a blessing in disguise from the moment I met him. I stand up, ruffling his hair once more, watching him smile and stir slightly in his sleep. I leave the room with the door open, leaving the landing light on like he’s a little kid. 

I clean up downstairs, check on him one more time, then get stripped and climb into my own bed. An hour later, Michael climbs into the bed beside me, shaking violently. I ask him what’s wrong, but he shakes his head. I pull him into me as I lay on my back, and he falls asleep seconds later with his head on my chest. I can hear my heart thumping, and his too, almost at the same time. 

For the third time that night – I genuinely smile, kissing the top of his head, which surprised me. I closed my eyes, feeling his tight grip on me slowly soften every few seconds as he relaxes more and more in his sleep. 

In that moment, I was only certain of five things. 

1) Groundhog Day was over. 

2)My lonely days were about to become way more interesting. 

3) Michael was a blessing in disguise. 

4) Michael was a special kid. 

And 

5) I was going to fall madly in love.


	2. Friendly or Romantic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob does something that makes Michael question their relationship. Is it friendly - or romantic?

Michael || 

 

It’s been a year since I came to live with Jacob. 

Everything that man says and does is for my benefit. He’s nothing like her. That vile, venomous grandmother of mine. Though while I trust Jacob, I still don’t want him to know about her. The things she done. The animals I killed – and the priest. He would never forgive me for it, I don’t think. He sees me as this... innocent little kid that he needs to protect at all costs, but he doesn’t know what I have done. 

I watch him take clothes in off the washing line on the balcony, as I chomp on some cereal. Jacob. In the year that I have been here, I have found myself falling in love with him. Though, I’m not sure he would ever feel that way about me. I mean, he did see me in a terrible state a year ago – and he treats me like a kid. Not that I’m necessarily complaining but, I want him to fall in love with me too. 

Jacob hasn’t had any lovers since I came here – either male or female. He spends most of his time in his study, writing new novels and columns. He enters the living room, his eyes fixed on me as he slides the door closed.   
“You almost finished?” he asks. I shake my head. I was too busy staring at him. Now my cereal is soggy.   
“Then eat up, or you will be late for school” he says with a small smile, placing the laundry down onto his couch and running a hand through his slicked back, dirty blonde hair. I nod, though my eyes don’t leave his figure as I eat. He doesn’t notice at all. It hurts me, pains arising in my chest. 

 

Many times, I considered just kissing his plump lips. I have seen kissing on the TV, but I have never done it before. I wonder how many boys or girls Jacob has kissed. I shake my head as I bring my bowl over to the sink and start cleaning up. That’s not something I want to know. Jacob is; 

Mine. 

Or at least, he’s supposed to be. I hear his car keys jingle as he picks them up off the kitchen table opposite where I’m standing. I pick my school bag up off the floor by the front door as we leave, watching Jacob lock the front door and then we enter the elevator together, leaving his condo.   
“Um...Jacob? I call. He turns his head to look at me, hands in his jean's pockets.   
“Yes, Michael?” he blinks “did you forget something?” 

I feel myself about to cry as I start to ask him the question I had been thinking of earlier. No matter how many times I try to forget it, I can’t stop thinking about it.   
“How many girlfriends have you had?” I ask him. He blinks some more, clearly confused.   
“Ahh!” he chuckles, taking a hand out to squeeze my cheek gently. I pout.   
“I see what’s going on here. You’ve been acting funny lately. Is there a girl you like?” he chuckles some more.   
“N-no!” I exclaim, embarrassed by such a statement “I-I just wanted to know!” 

 

Jacob purses his lips “and here I was thinking my Michael would stay with me forever.”   
“Forever?” I blink.   
“Oh yes” he nods “you didn’t think I would let you go THAT easily, did you?”   
My heart is thumping in my chest.   
“You never answered my question” I mumble as the elevator pings and we step out into the underground car park.   
“Hmm..five?” he replies after counting on his fingers.   
“And have you ever dated any boys?” I ask quietly. He stops dead in his tracks, taking a hold of my shoulders.   
“Did you see something?” he questions. I shake my head, confused. “No?”   
“Oh. Well, yes and no. Yes, I have, but nobody knows about it, and nobody CAN know about it. Got it? It’s our little secret.” 

 

He starts to walk again, unlocking his car from a short distance away. I follow quickly behind him.   
“Why not?” I pipe up. Jacob hops into the driver’s seat and I get in the passenger’s seat before he replies while buckling his seat belt.   
“Well, my manager says it’ll be bad for my reputation if that kind of information gets leaked, especially since I’m so popular with the ladies, you know?”   
I know that. I HATE it. I hate it when Jacob goes to award ceremonies and parties because he has to leave me behind. Nobody can know he lives with me, a man, and now it all makes sense. I feel hurt, but I know it’s not his fault. It’s his job. 

“But you said it’s our little secret” I protest “but Axel knows about it.”   
“True” he smiles, starting up the car and driving off towards my school. We don’t speak for the duration of the ride, and I know that Jacob is silently worrying about me because of those questions, and I’m secretly freaking out inside. He can’t know how I feel about him - ever. That much is clear to me now. 

As Jacob pulls up outside the school, people stare at his flashy car for a while, before turning and entering the school building. I gasp as I hear the bell chime, leaning over Jacob slightly to unbuckle my seatbelt. He tenses up slightly, and I notice but ignore him. I’m in a rush.   
“See you later!” I exclaim, but just as I go to get out of the car, I feel Jacob tug me back in by the sleeve of my shirt. I gasp, but my gasp is stopped mid-way as I feel his lips on mine. My blue eyes widen, and I can see his eyes are closed lightly. It was a short, sweet kiss, but my mind is a mess. 

“Have a good day, Michael” he says simply, a bright smile forming on his gorgeous face. I try to stutter out a reply, but I can’t, so I jump out of the car and dart up the walkway and into the school, shoving random books into my bag from my locker, and rushing to homeroom.   
“What the hell was that?” I think to myself as I sit down, my mind elsewhere. I don’t even hear the teacher call my name, but my friend Harriett later tells me that she rolled her eyes and marked me in. 

 

As the bell chimes, Harriett meets me in English class, sitting beside me as usual.   
“You wandered over, Michael. Is everything okay?” she asks me quietly. I shake my head. She quirks a curious brow, leaning into me. “What’s up?”   
“Harriett, have you ever kissed anybody?” I asked bluntly. She gasps, covering her mouth and then poking my forehead.   
“Did Michael have his first kissy?”   
“NO!” I protest loudly, earning the stares of a few of my classmates. Harriett giggles. She knows I’m lying. I sigh, defeated. “Yes.”   
“Oooooh! With whooo?” she asks cheekily. I shake my head.   
“It’s a secret.”   
She scowls.   
“I just want t-to know, the difference between a friendly kiss and a romantic kiss?” 

 

She giggles again. “You’re so naive and sweet, Michael. Well, the main difference is that a friendly kiss is usually on the cheek, maybe other places but mostly the cheek. It depends on how deep and personal it feels, I guess. But a romantic kiss is usually on the lips.”   
My eyes widen. So – Jacob gave me a romantic kiss? Does that mean he loves me, too? Was that his confession?   
“Oh. I see” I nod, trying to act as casual as I possibly can. Harriett senses me confusion.   
“Well, if you have any more questions regarding things like that, just text me. K?”   
I nod again “sure.” 

Hours pass and soon it is time for me to go home. Jacob picks me up, and I can tell he’s been working hard on his novels because the tips of his fingers are dented slightly, and they look red and sore from writing down notes and typing. I don’t want to bother him too much, but I want to know what that kiss meant to him. Was it friendly – or romantic?   
As soon as I get into the car, Jacob starts talking about dinner, but there are more important matters on my mind.   
“Jacob...?” I call his name. He turns his head to look at me, stopping mid-sentence. He was saying something about salmon for dinner. I usually don’t like Salmon, but he makes it really tasty.   
“Is something the matter?” he asks.   
“W-well-” I pause, looking out the window “You did something this morning that was different than usual.” 

 

He seemed confused. I could see his reflection in the window. As he drove along, a frown formed on his face – his eyes focusing on the busy road ahead of him.   
“Like what?”   
“You don’t remember?” I ask, disappointed.   
“Oh, you mean the kiss?” he asks, chuckling a little.   
“Mhm.”   
“I didn’t realize it made you uncomfortable. It was just a friendly goodbye kiss, that’s all.”   
My heart breaks in two, and I just nod and let out an “ah” sound, but I don’t utter another word for the duration of the journey home. I try to do my homework while Jacob cooks the dinner, but I can’t concentrate. What Harriett said is circling in my mind. 

“A romantic kiss is usually on the lips, hm?” I whisper to myself, looking up at him as he fries the salmon. We eat dinner together right after I finish my homework, magically. I wasn’t sure I would get through it, but I have.   
“Jacob?” I call his name as he finishes his food, swallowing. I am usually finished eating way before him.   
“Yes?” he smiles, taking my plate and his own and bringing it to the sink to wash.   
“Was it really a friendly kiss?” I ask quietly.   
“Are you still thinking about that?” he laughs. I feel insulted. I want to yell at him so badly.   
“Of course, it was only a friendly kiss. I won’t do it again – promise.” 

“LIAR!” I yell. Jacob drops the sponge he was cleaning with into the sink, his entire body twirling around with shock. I join him by the sink, poking my finger into his chest.   
“A KISS ON THE LIPS IS ROMANTIC, HARRIETT SAID SO.”   
“Harriett, your friend?” he blinks.   
“YES!”   
Jacob bites the inside of his cheek. I know he’s hiding something, or maybe the fury in my eyes is intimidating him. I take a deep breath, going to walk away, but I feel him pull me back into him, and wrap his arms around my smaller frame.   
“You’re right. I’m sorry.” 

 

Tears start to form in my eyes. I want to kick him. Punch him. Slap him. I want to hit him for not loving me back. But then he surprises me. 

“I love you.” 

 

My eyes widen. “Huh?”   
“I love you, Michael” he repeats, adding my name this time. The way he says my name drives me crazy. I turn my body around to face him, and he cups my face in his hands.   
“I just didn’t know how else to say it to you. So, I kissed you.”   
I smile. I can’t help but smile, and chuckle. Jacob looks confused, until I press my lips to his, giving him a small peck.   
“I love you too.”   
Now he looks even more confused, but then he grins – kissing my forehead.   
“Is that romantic, too?” I ask him.   
“It is” he nods, pulling me into his chest. I can hear his racing heart.   
“From now on, Michael, everything we do will be romantic. Okay?” 

 

“I can live with that.”


End file.
